1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control apparatus having a plurality of driving circuits which drive an object based on a signal inputted from a control circuit, and an ink-jet printer including the drive control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses, which are used in various technical fields for driving various objects, normally include a driving circuit which drives an object based on a signal from a control circuit. In order to control product quality of such apparatuses, a check for an electrical conduction defect in a signal system including connections from the control circuit up to the driving circuit through signal wires is sometimes carried out.
For instance, in certain ink jet heads, a driving circuit (driver IC) which drives the ink-jet head is connected to a driving circuit of a printer via a plurality of signal wires on wiring members. Moreover, the driving circuit controls the ink jet head based on a plurality of types of waveform data and clock signals, or data of as to which waveform data is to be selected for each of the nozzles. Moreover, the driving circuit is provided with a checking circuit which checks a defect of the electronic connection between the driving circuit and the control circuit. An input of the signal wires is connected to the checking circuit, and when a checking signal is input to the driving circuit from a certain signal wire, a different signal is output to the control circuit depending on whether or not that signal has been input properly to check circuit. Accordingly, whether or not there is an electrical conduction defect in the signal wire is detected.